Team Gais' School Year
by CrazyFrog07
Summary: We have all heard of Naruto's year teams and we love them dearly, but have you ever wondered what Team Gais' school year would have been like? Yeah, I thought so. Join us on this wacky advanture that introduces you to the ninja of Team Gais' year.


There was a soft mummer coming from the class room as a group of 8 year olds talked amongst themselves. The murmuring died down when a man entered the room holding a stack of papers. He walked silently over to his desk in the corner of the room and set his arm load of papers down on the desk.

"Hello class! I am so glad to see your happy eager faces smiling up at me!" The man said opening up his arms as if to give the entire class a bear hug.

The class stared at him with bored expressions and one kid was already asleep.

"Okay then…" He sighed and his hands dropped to his sides. "Well…let's introduce ourselves, I'll start. I am Umino Iruka, and I'm going to be your main instructor for the school year. Let's hear about…you!" The man now known as Iruka pointed at a girl with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt with bandages wrapped across her chest.

"I'm Shizin Sukiyaki, I don't like you, and I probably never will. Some ignorant people say I'm a bitch. Screw them all." She said and put her foot on the edge of her desk and leaned back in her chair.

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. The Shizin Clan. Poison experts. Wonderful to have you in the class…" Iruka looked around the room. His eyes fell on a boy with brilliant red and dark green eyes. "How about you next?" Iruka said.

The boy lifted his head a bit and looked around with a confused look on his face. He spotted the teacher and then pointed to himself to make sure the teacher was talking to him.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you, now introduce yourself."

"Oh…Okay yeah. Uhhhhhhh…oh yeah! Ameterasu Ginta. I…don't know what to say now…" He stared at the ceiling as if it could tell him what he needed to know.

"Any special talents? Kekki Genkai?" Iruka questioned.

"Well…you can't lock me in a room." Ginta said looking at Iruka and scratching his chin.

"Huh? Sure we can." Iruka said.

"No, I mean…you can't lock me in a room and keep me in there…and stuff…" He trailed off.

Iruka gave him a strange look.

"Okay, weird child. Moving on…" Iruka scanned the room until his eyes came to a boy with long dark brown hair. "I've heard about you, but let's hear it anyway."

"Hyuuga Neji." He said simply. The class uhed and awed. They have apparently heard of him too.

"…" Iruka stared at him.

"…What?" Neji asked getting annoyed that everyone was staring at him.

"Okay. Man of few words." He looked around. "Uh…you. Now." Iruka said pointing at a boy with hair that was even strange in Konoha. It was purple with white roots, and purple goggles sat atop his head and he had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes that Iruka had ever seen.

"Me?" The boy asked pointing to himself.

Iruka shook his head 'yes'.

"Okay…Tora Sarugaku." The boy continued. He then shifted the two swords that rested on his back. A girl who was sitting beside him leaned away with a look of fright on her face.

"Oooooh! Hunk alert!" Sukiyaki said leaning on her desk to get a better look at him.

Sarugaku turned to her and scowled.

"Anyway…I've been told that I am Bipolar, but they're all JUST A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES WHO ARE AFRAID OF MY KILLER AWESOMNESS!!" Sarugaku shouted.

The girl beside leaned even further away.

"Or are they really just waiting to kill me in my sleep…No! Teacher I don't want to die!"

Sarugaku then jumped out of his seat and attached himself onto Iruka legs. Iruka just about lost balance but caught himself by putting his hand on his desk.

"What the he- Tora, you are _not _going to die!" Iruka yelled over Sarugaku's cries.

Iruka managed to shake the crying boy off and get him back into his seat.

"Arg! Get a grip!" Iruka said slapping his hand to his face.

The girl beside Sarugaku raised her hand.

"Yes?" Iruka asked lifting his face out of his hand.

"Can I move?" The girl asked lowering her hand.

"You may." Iruka sighed.

"NOBODY LIKES ME!" Sarugaku cried smashing his head into his hands.

The girl shot him a weird look before gathering up her stuff and going to go sit next to Ginta.

"Okay…you…introduce yourself." Iruka said over Sarugaku's cries.

A girl with midnight black hair and purple eyes tore her gaze away from the crying Sarugaku to stare at Iruka. She smiled and then stood up.

"HI EVERYONE! It's the famous Densha Dango that is in your midst!" She shouted pumping her fist in the air with a to much enthusiasm.

"Yeah I've heard of you too, Hachi's younger sister…_and _you were the one to hot wire the third Hokage's new car and rammed it into Konohagakura Lake, correct?" Iruka asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"…Who told you that?" Dango asked looking around.

"It was on the news dumbass!" Sarugaku yelled from the other side of the room, now over his little 'episode'.

"When was that?" Ginta asked looking at Sarugaku.

Sarugaku stood up. Ginta had to stare up at him because he was a lot taller then the others in the class.

"Don't you watch the frigging news?" He asked Ginta.

Ginta scratched his head in confusion.

"What's the news?" Ginta finally asked.

Sarugaku stared at him for moment before going back to his seat to repeatedly pound his head on the desk.

"I. (slam) Am. (slam) Surrounded. (slam) By. (slam) MORONS! (slam) …ow…" Sarugaku said.

Dango again turned away from Sarugaku and continued with introducing herself.

"Anyway...right, talents! I have…Oooooh! _That's _going to piss me off!" Dango said pointing at something.

"Wha-?" Iruka fallowed where her finger was pointing and found that she was pointing at a frilly pink pen that Sukiyaki was writing with.

Iruka raised his eyebrows and then turned back to his class.

"Whatever, up next is…that guy? In the back." Iruka said quickly pointing at the girl who had asked to move earlier.

"I'm a girl." She said sounding slightly offended.

Iruka's eyebrows drew together.

"You look like a guy." He said.

"Buuuut, I'm a girl." She said twirling her black hair.

"You said that, I'm just pointing out that you look like guy."

The girl looked away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"…Ignorant Bastard…" She said under her breath.

"Hm? Sorry didn't catch that last bit." Iruka said picking up some papers and started flipping through them.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Aka Chi. I already think that you, sensei, are an _ass_!" She said.

"Dully noted. Person behind her. Shoot." Iruka said still looking through the papers seemingly already bored with introductions.

"Huh? Oh… I am Rock Lee." Lee said lifting his head from his arms. Ah, so he was the kid that fell asleep. (OOC, I know)

"You don't sound Japanese." Iruka said putting the papers back on the desk and then started rubbing his chin.

"Oh my God! I knew that." Lee said.

"Yeah…you're the kid that can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, right?" He asked.

The class stared at Lee. They have never met a wannabe ninja that couldn't even use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

"That's right! I plan to become a ninja through hard work and-!!" He was cut off.

"Yeah that's nice. NEXT!" Iruka said waving his hand.

Lee crossed his arms and huffed.

"And that's rude." Lee said under his breath.

The boy who sat beside Lee went on and introduced himself. This boy had shaggy black hair and hard, cold, black eyes. And he had a yellow bandana tied across his forehead.

"Makuton Hidiki. I can take on all of you people and win." Hidiki said smugly.

Almost everyone in the class turned and glared at the boy.

"Shut up before they all jump you." Sighed Iruka. "Person to the left of Hidiki. Go."

The person on Hidiki's left was really, very quiet un-interesting with his mud brown hair and dull brown eyes that showed no emotion.

"…I am from the Oinin Clan. There is nothing else to tell you." Wow he even sounded un-interesting.

"Can we at least get your first name?" Iruka asked sarcastically.

"…Shumasu…" Said the boy.

"Great, thank you...you…Panda girl…"

"I'm Tenten. I'm really good with weapons and I have been referred to as Konoha's weapon's mistress even though I'm so young." The girl said.

Ginta stared at her with wide eyes.

"Sh-sh-she's s-so b-beautiful!" Ginta muttered.

"Alright…You! In the corner looking weird." Iruka said pointing to a boy with Brown hair and blue eyes.

"I am Shiomi Kotaru."

"Aw CRAP!" Iruka yelled.

"WHAT?!" Kotaru shouted looking around nervously.

"The last time we had a Shiomi in here, they broke up eight different marriages and relationships."

"Just eight?" Kotaru asked in amassment, his eyes wide.

" 'Just eight?' That magical number made the whole school management system EXPLODE!" Iruka said making a circular motion with his arms to show the 'explosion'.

"Really?! Oh My God!! The school exploded?" Kotaru asked a wide grin gracing his lips.

"Not literally!" Iruka said stomping his foot on the ground.

"Oh, Okay!" Kotaru said and then winked at Iruka and then put his forefinger to his lips and made a 'shh' sound.

Iruka gave him a strange look. "It's not a secret…" Iruka trailed off.

Iruka then sighed and closed his eyes.

"I guess that's everybody for now." Iruka said and leaned on his desk eyes still closed.

A boy with dull red hair in a ponytail and dull green eyes raised his hand.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Class is dismissed. Go to…Cooking 101." Iruka said opening his eyes and looking at the sheet of paper in his hands.

"Bastards…" The red haired boy said as he straitened his glasses.

He and the rest of the kids in the class all filed out and into the hall to go to cooking class. They entered a clean white kitchen with ovens, sinks, cabinets and microwaves lined up against the wall. In the middle were round tables. But there was one corner of the kitchen where it looked as if it hadn't been touched in ages. There were spider webs on it and it was a nasty color of brown.

Some of the students grimaced when they saw it, while some gave it a questionable look, and others ignored it completely. The students had just begun to pick there seats when the teacher walked in.

He was old, short, semi-bald, with glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. A dog tag hung loosely around his neck and he had a brown backpack with him. His Headband was tied around his waist.

"Hey class! I am Ai Shigure, the cooking teacher!" The balding man said and touched his nose.

"Why would knowing how to cook help us being ninja?" Sarugaku asked.

Shigure looked at him with mischievous eyes.

"This isn't really a cooking class…"

* * *

A/N: Yay! We so totally screwed these kids over when we were giving them names and personalities. Damn some of them are pretty fiesty arn't they? 


End file.
